fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Hanksgiving
Happy Hanksgiving is an episode of Party Island. Plot Part 1 Percy is waiting at a signal when he sees Hank with some unusual cargo (pumpkins, turkeys, pilgrim hats, crates of canned food). Hank tells him he is getting ready for a Thanksgiving feast with his old friends from America. Percy is confused and asks what Thanksgiving is. Hank tells Percy that Thanksgiving is a holiday that Americans celebrate; they have a huge feast and share what they are thankful for. Percy says he has never heard of Thanksgiving before, and Hank sighs and says he wishes he and the other engines on Sodor knew what it would be like to celebrate Thanksgiving. Percy tells Thomas about what Hank had told him. Thomas tells Percy they had celebrated thanksgiving before when they brought food and drinks to some villagers who were snowed under, but Percy reminds him it was all a dream. Thomas and Percy feel sorry for Hank for being the only one on Sodor to celebrate Thanksgiving. Percy goes back to see Hank and ask him how to prepare for a Thanksgiving feasts. Hank explains they need pecan pies, a cornucopia stuffed with fruit, black hats worn by pilgrims, and a turkey. Percy goes back to tell Thomas what Hank told him, and together the two engines prepare to give Hank the most special Thanksgiving surprise feast ever. Part 2 Thomas and Percy set out to get supplies for the Thanksgiving feast. Percy goes to Crock's Scrap Yard and asks Reg for a cornucopia. Reg knows what a cornucopia is, but instead gives Percy a rusty tuba. Percy goes to the Steelworks to restore the tuba to its former beauty. Thomas finds black hats, but worn by Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, some inspectors and even Mr. Bubbles (painted black). Percy collects a trucks filled with crates of peas and a truck filled with tin cans, and gives them to the bakery to make "pecan" pies. Molly, Thumper, and Patrick are all confused, but attempt to make the pies anyway. Lastly, Thomas and Percy find a wild turkey in Henry's Forest. They place him in a crate and bring him over to a large table in the Town Square, where the rest of the things they found are. Thomas and Percy approach Hank and bring him and his friends from America to Town Square for a surprise. Hank and his friends are surprised when Thomas and Percy yell "Surprise! Happy Thanksgiving, Hank!" Hank is disappointed and says this isn't what a Thanksgiving feast is supposed to be. Thomas and Percy feel bad for what they did and tell Hank they're sorry. However, Hank tells him he should be sorry because he forgot the true meaning of Thanksgiving; being thankful. Hank tells him that he's thankful that Thomas and Percy tried to bring Thanksgiving to Sodor and that he has such wonderful friends. Thomas and Percy admit they really don't need to be American to celebrate Thanksgiving. Characters Part 1 * Thomas * Percy * Molly * Hank * Hank's American Friends (mentioned) Part 2 * Thomas * Percy * Molly * Hank * Diesel 10 * Thumper * Patrick * Reg * Hank's American Friends Trivia * This episode marks Hank's first physical appearance and speaking role since the twelfth season; prior to this episode, he was mentioned in Shane Comes to Visit. * The events of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure are mentioned. However, in the US version, the events have been retconned as a dream. * For both the US and UK, this is the first true Thanksgiving themed episode of the TV series. * This episode was originally planned for Season 41, but was released earlier as the Season 40 finale. Category:Party Island